


It Was Grape Flavored

by Femalefonzie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Background Campers (Camp Camp), Camp Counselor Daniel (Camp Camp), David Being David (Camp Camp), Double Entendre, Established Relationship, Good Daniel (Camp Camp), Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Protective Max (Camp Camp), Redeemed Daniel (Camp Camp), Sexual Humor, Wood Scouts Troop (Camp Camp)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: Max, Nikki, Neil, and Pikeman decide to spy on their respective camp counsellors' date and end up seeing more than they bargained for...
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp), Edward Pikeman & Daniel (Camp Camp), Max & Science Camp Neil & Nikki (Camp Camp), Science Camp Neil & Billy "Snake" Niksslip (Camp Camp)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	It Was Grape Flavored

For a camp that was built around military ideas and practices, it was never a difficult task to break into the Woodscout camp, especially this late in the night. Once they crossed the lake and made it over the wall, it was only a matter of ducking between the rows of tents, most unoccupied, and until they found the one that they were looking for; one of the larger tents in the Woodscout compound, placed dead center in the row, and after checking to see that it was currently unoccupied, the three children dipped inside. The Scout Leader's tent; just slightly bigger than the tents that the scouts occupied and containing certain privileges that the others lacked. On top of the cot being a double instead of a single like the other sleeping arrangements, there was also a desk set up in one corner of the tent so that paperwork could be filled out, a bookcase containing every version of the Scouts' manual up to date, a wardrobe, and spare lounge chair that looked a little worse for wear and was currently holding folded clothes that had yet to be put away, a journal, and, most promising, a backpack. That seemed as good a place to start as any. “Search his bag.” Max stated and Nikki eagerly scooped the thing up and began to root through it's contents.   
  
Neil, on the other hand, headed straight over to the bookcase to start searching through the titles. “Think he’ll notice anything out of place?”   
  
“There’s so much shit in here I doubt it.” Max replied with a shrug.   
  
Nikki pulled some small and cylindrical up out of Daniel's bag and grinned triumphantly, “Oh! Candy!”   
  
That was enough to capture Neil's attention and he cast a quick glance back over his shoulder. Upon seeing what the girl was holding, however, he came darting over and knocked the bottle out of her hands. “No! No! No! Not candy! Nikki, those are clearly pills. How’d you think they were candy?”   
  
“They’re bright and colorful.” The girl reasoned.   
  
“And in a prescription bottle. Unless you want Daniel to go off the deep end again we better leave them be.”   
  
Max rolled his eyes and peeked over Nikki's shoulder into the bag, “All this stuff looks normal. Wallet, phone, earbuds, pens...”   
  
“What’s this?” Nikki asked, this time producing a small box from inside the backpack. “Candy!”   
  
“Let me see it.” Max said and before Nikki had the chance to protest, snatched the box from her hands to inspect it for himself. The box was blue with pictures of fruit (specifically a strawberry and an orange slice) on the cover, accompanying some print in thick white lettering. “Hmm...tropical flavoured...maximum pleasure...yep. It’s candy.” He tossed the spoils back over to Nikki. He'd never been fond of artificial fruit flavor and, if the candy was actually good, he'd just grab one from her later.   
  
Sure enough, Nikki ripped open the top and dug in, “He won’t notice one or two missing.” She told her two companions but neither Max or Neil made any attempts to stop her. Two foil squares tumbled out, one purple and one red, so Nikki shoved the purple one into the pocket of her overalls and tore into the foil of the red one. Her face fell immediately. “Hey...it’s just a balloon.”   
  
That was weird. Not in a murder-y type of way, but just a general type of weird. “Why would there be flavored balloons?” Max asked.   
  
“Wait! I know what these are! They _are_ candy!” Neil said, taking the box for himself. “They’re flavored bags. I saw a post on reddit about these. You go to a candy store, fill them up with candy, and when you’re finished eating the actual candy you can eat the bag.” It was supposed to be part of the movement to reduce the use of plastics. Something that hipsters would pay good money for without asking twice.   
  
That was good enough for Nikki who shoved them both back into her pockets, “Oh cool! I’ll save it for later then.”   
  
If he kept rolling his eyes, they were going to get stuck that way, but Max really couldn't help it. It was like second-nature to him. He resumed searching the backpack, rooting around underneath what felt like a set of gym clothes before his fingers brushed against something cool and plastic. He pulled it out and scoffed at the bottle, “The fuck? Who keeps their cleaning stuff in their backpack?”   
  
Neil snuck a peak over Max's shoulder, “And why would he get _flavored_? Like does he just down bottles of cleaners?” All three members of the trio paused and exchanged a look between them. Neil scratched the back of his neck, “You know that makes sense. Given his affinity for rat poison.” This may have been Daniel's version of a healthy alternative.   
  
“What a weirdo.” Max scoffed and shoved the bottle back into the dark recesses of the backpack. He searched for a couple of minutes longer but, when he felt nothing new, tossed the bag into the corner of the tent. Shit! Well, this was fucking pointless! There was nothing here that they could bring to the Millers to prove that Daniel was still the shady, dangerous cult leader that he had been when they first had the displeasure of meeting! “None of this shit proves murder! All it proves is that Daniel is a freak but seeing as we knew that anyway-“   
  
Nikki grabbed her companion by the shoulders and slapped her hand over his mouth, “Sssh! Someone’s coming!”   
  
Sure enough, the sound of gravel crunching beneath approaching feet was growing louder and louder. There was no time to run, no time to turn around, so their only option was to hide. Not a lot of space in the tent but there was one option. Max dropped to the ground and started to crawl, barely having enough time to call back over his shoulder before he was completely underneath, “Under the bed!”   
  
Neil and Nikki followed suit, the former barely managing to get his foot beneath the cot before the door to the tent opened and the subject of their investigation came waltzing in. Ever since he had gotten discharged from Sleepy Peak General, Daniel had ditched his signature white clothes for the standard-issue uniform of the Woodscouts Troopmaster, army greens, khakis, and all. He headed straight towards his desk, taking a seat and opening the top drawer. He pulled out a small hand-held mirror and started to examine himself. “Looking good Danny. Looking good. Got a bit of stubble going on though. No matter. We can fix that.”   
  
He was going to have to speak to the Woodscouts about improving their bathroom facilities or getting his hands on a vanity or something. It would definitely make shaving a lot easier. While Daniel was a natural blond, and therefore his facial hair & stubble was usually invisible if one didn't look hard enough, if he didn't take care of it every couple of days, he would have a full-on Khal Drogo-level beard. Daniel kept the rest of his bathroom products in the top drawer of his desk so he was able to pull out a can of shaving cream and razor out to set about his business in the tent, even if it was awkward just using the little handheld. A little less than five minutes into his routine, there was a knock outside the door. “Come in.”   
  
Pikeman entered without a second notice and immediately took a formal stance, raising one hand to his forehead in a salute, “Evening sir! Tonight I was thinking we could run drills and...what are you doing?”   
  
“Shaving, Edward. Haven’t you ever shaved before?” The thirteen-year-old, severely acne afflicted, baby-faced Pikeman cocked an eyebrow. Daniel chuckled, “You will soon. Anyway drills sound good but I’m afraid you’ll have to oversee it. I’m going out tonight.”   
  
“Out?" Pikeman asked, scrunching up his nose in confusion. "Out where?”   
  
“I have a date.”   
  
“Another one?! That's the third date this week!”   
  
“That’s a good thing! It means things are going well!” Daniel explained. Ah, well. Pikeman would understand once he started exploring that aspect of a social life. Finishing up with his face, Daniel reached into his drawer and pulled out a face cloth to wipe the leftover shaving cream off. He ran his hand along his cheek and grinned at the results; perfectly smooth! He went reaching inside of his drawer again, searching for something in particular, and when he did not feel the familiar glass bottle, looked up and saw it sitting on the bedside table closer to Edward. “Pass me that bottle would you?”   
  
Pikeman picked it up without issue but curiosity got the better of him and he pressed the nozzle. He immediately gagged upon getting a whiff of the stench inside and thrust the bottle into his counselor's hand, desperate to rid his hands of it. “Ew! What is it?!”   
  
“Cologne.”   
  
“What’s it for?”   
  
“It’s for when you want to make your night a little more...romantic.” Didn't these boys ever watch romcoms? No, Daniel realized, they were bathing in toxic masculinity so that was probably not the case. He was going to have to look into switching up the titles from their movie nights. Surely the boys would live if he played _Sweethome Alabama_ , _Down With Love_ , or _Love, Actually_ instead of _Rocky V_ , _Taken_ , and _Die Hard_. Maybe that way, the boys would be able to understand how to interact with the opposite sex (or same-sex), properly. “Trust me. A little dab of cologne here and there, drives ‘em crazy!”   
  
Pikeman seemed to doubt that but he sniffed at the air, wondering if it may have needed a second chance for the scent to seep in. No. It still smelled terrible to him. He scoffed, “It smells like...pine!”   
  
Daniel chuckled and sprayed a little on the nape of his neck, “David loves it.”   
  
“Ugh! Him again?” Pikeman groaned.   
  
“What’s wrong with David?”   
  
“Aside from the fact that he is a camp Campbell camp counselor?” Pikeman asked. “He’s just so...” Chipper. Cheerful. Naive. Loud. Bouncy. Energetic. Childish. Happy. Positive. Overwhelming. Weird. Goofy. Ridiculous. The list was endless. If he wanted to, the Woodscout could have created a list a mile long detailing every single thing that drove him nuts about Camp Campbell's head counselor.   
  
Okay, now, that was enough. Daniel placed his shaving products and cologne back in the top drawer of his desk and rose to his feet. “He’s a sweetheart. He’s _my_ sweetheart," And you can bet that Daniel was going to do whatever it took to protect him. David was the only person who never gave up on him, who didn't write him off as just some cult psycho, who saw within him good and the ability to change. David was special. There was just no other way to describe it. David was like the human embodiment of a ray of sunshine that needed to be protected and cherished. "Now if you’ll excuse me Edward I need to get dressed.”   
  
“Right.” Pikeman got the hint. He gave his superior officer a salute before turning and heading out the door, “Goodnight Sir.”   
  
“Goodnight Edward,” Daniel called after him. Once Edward stepped out, closing the door behind him, Daniel started to get ready. He very well couldn't show up to his date in a uniform now, could he? He stripped himself of his shirt and sash on his way to the wardrobe, tossing them casually onto the floor. He produced a white t-shirt and jeans from his wardrobe and tossed them onto the bed. With his outfit already picked out, Daniel started undoing the buckle of his belt.   
  
Underneath the bed, Max scrambled to cover both Nikki and Neil's eyes. “Don’t look!” He barked out in a harsh whisper and had to squeeze his eyes shut in order to avoid seeing something traumatic himself. He heard the rustling of clothes as Daniel continued to get changed and only dared to open them again when he heard the door to the tent open and close again about ten minutes later. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but a discarded Woodscouts uniform. Max heaved a sigh of relief and lowered his hands.   
  
“Well that was...scarring,” Neil stated with a shudder.   
  
“Yeah," Max agreed. "But at least now we know we have help.”   
  
“We do?” Nikki asked. “Who?”   
  
“The only other person who wants to see this crash and burn.” 

* * *

They ended up having to jump Pikeman on the way back to his tent and pull him into one of the various shadowy places of the camp. It was one of the only times that the kid was alone, otherwise, Snake and Petrol clung close to their leader's side. After catching Edward up to speed on their plan, the only thing left to do was jump on organizing a proper plan of action. After coming up with something that seemed plausible, the quartet of kids crept towards the exit of the camp. “I don’t like this." Pikeman mumbled, "Daniel is my senior officer, I can’t just go around his orders-“   
  
“So you want him and David to keep dating?” Max snapped. “Maybe they’ll even get married! Would you like that Eddie? You want to go to their fucking wedding! Be the best man!”   
  
“Calm down!” Edward stated. Fuck, it felt weird for him to be telling someone else to calm down when he was usually the emotionally strung one. Oh well. Things would resume to normal tomorrow. Anything to prevent that terrible plot that Max laid out to him from occurring. “...you make a good point. So what’s the plan?”   
  
“Any minute now David will be pulling in to pick Daniel up for their date. You cause a distraction and the three of us will climb into the back of the station wagon-“   
  
“Wait. What about me?” Pikeman asked.   
  
“You stay here.”   
  
“But I have to protect our interests! Daniel is the greatest troopmaster we’ve ever had and I’m not going to lose him again because of you three!”   
  
“Look, how about I stay behind?” Neil suggested. “I’ll go get Snake and we can scout out Daniel’s room in case he comes back.” Just in case they missed anything during their preliminary search.   
  
“That works,” Max replied with a shrug. If Neil wanted to linger around this death camp, who was he to protest. In the distance they could see carlights coming up the road and the kids took that as their cue, ducking into one of the nearby bushes to lay in wait. “Here he comes now!” 

* * *

As cliche as it sounded, the first thing David said to him once Daniel climbed into the car and buckled up was, “How was your day?” As tired as it sounded, there was a genuineness behind David's words that Daniel had never experienced with someone else before. Whereas other people asked, simply out of obligation, David wanted to know. David cared. It was one of the reasons he had grown so fond of him so quickly.   
  
“The usual. Struggling to keep the scouts in line, trying to nudge them to more fun activities, dealing with Jermy.” Fuck, he needed to get some kind of award for dealing with that fucking kid. Maybe he should consider writing an article for the scouts manual about it. No doubt it would be published, it may even get Daniel in the running for camp counselor of the year, but then there was the matter of juggling research, composing drafts, and getting in touch with editors on top of all his usual duties. “But they’re my boys. So it’s pretty good.”   
  
“I feel that. Space kid tried to launch himself to the moon using soda bottles and mentos. I spent two hours cleaning that up in the mess hall.” David replied. Normally he was one for experimentation and the campers expressing themselves but did it have to be the mess hall? It always created such a major mess. “I still kinda smell like soda and candy.”   
  
Daniel leaned over and pressed a kiss to David's cheek. He lingered there for a moment, “I like it. It smells sweet.”   
  
“You’re just saying that.”   
  
“No, I mean it. It fits. You’re sweet, you smell sweet.” Daniel insisted and placed his hand on David's thigh. David fell silent and, after a moment of nothing, Daniel reluctantly pulled it back. “You know we don’t have to...if you just want to go into town and do something that’s okay too. I won’t be mad or anything.”   
  
“Are you kidding? I’ve been looking forward to this for days! Oh-unless you don’t want to...” It was just, well, David was driving. If they started anything now and he got distracted there was always the chance that he'd lead them off the road and straight into a tree. With their combined bad luck, that seemed like a given. Assuming either of them survived that, David didn't know if he could face Sal and explain the circumstances that had lead to the accident. Then there was the matter of breaking the news to Gwen. She knew that he had been seeing someone but if she found out that it happened to be Daniel of all people...  
  
“I want to.” Daniel assured him. “I want to so, _so_ bad.”   
  
“Let’s go then!” David replied, a familiar grin spreading across his face. “Let’s do it.”   
  
Daniel chuckled and kicked his feet up onto the dashboard of the station wagon, making himself comfortable. “You know, when we first met I didn’t peg you as the kind of guy who would want to take a drive up to inspiration point. Is it weird I find it extremely attractive?”   
  
“Hey, I’m an enigma. You never know what I’m going to do.” On the surface, David may have appeared pretty one-not. A very happy, very high-pitched note but one note nonetheless. It was only once people got to know him that they realized how complex he was. Certain things David just held close to his chest. He didn't talk about his own family, he only mentioned small things about his time in Paris, and he tried to limit the stories about how big of a douche he had been as a child to a minimum. So, maybe within that context, the fact he knew the way to inspiration point was a lot more realistic. “I’ll have you know I made it all the way to second base at inspiration point.”   
  
“And I got some home runs,” Daniel replied with a smirk. “I’m an ace.”   
  
“I bet. The size of your bat, it’d be hard for you to not be an ace.”   
  
“See that’s what I’m talking about. You got such a dirty little mind. You’re like a cupcake with a sexy, hot caramel center.....wait when’d you get a good look at my bat?”   
  
“You wear very tight jeans, Daniel. I can see the outline.” David risked a quick glance over at the man sitting in the passenger's seat. “I can see it now.”   
  
“Yeah, well, I’ll give you a good look at it in a minute.” Daniel retorted with a cocky smile. “We almost there?”   
  
“Almost.”   
  
In the back of the station wagon, Max, Nikki, and Pikeman all struggled to keep from bumping into each other and creating any noise that would have them found out. That being said, Max couldn't help himself. “What the fuck?” He whispered to the other two. “Who plays baseball at night?” This seemed like a murder plot to him...

* * *

The station wagon came to a halt and Max dared to take a quick peek out at where they were. Except...they weren't where he expected. They were in the middle of the woods, cliffside, with an admittedly nice view of the forest, but that wasn't right. What the hell were they doing here? He turned back to his two companions who were lying in wait and in an urgent whisper, snapped, “Why are we here? There’s no baseball diamonds in this part of the forest.”   
  
Pikeman shifted to get a better look for himself and shared Max's confusion. This was weird. Why would Daniel and David talk so much on the drive up about playing baseball and getting home runs if they weren't going to actually play the sport? He was about to ask when he heard movement and giggling coming from the front seat. “Hang on. They’re moving.” He whispered to the two and crawled closer to the front to get a better look. And by God, if he wished that he didn't. All of the color drained from Edward's face and he nearly fainted, feeling his stomach begin to turn at what he was seeing. “Oh my fuck...” He whimpered.   
  
Max and Nikki joined him and Max was seized with a sudden intense fear that he had not felt since they rowed out to Spooky Island and interrupted the Quartermaster's...activities. He squeaked and curled up into a little ball, mumbling softly under his breath. "Oh my God!"   
  
Nikki, on the other hand, cooed at the scene before her, "Aww, they're wrestling! That's so cute!" 

Pikeman and Max exchanged a look and the older of the two boys threw his hands up, "I am not telling her."   
  
"Huh. Looks like Daniel's winning. David is groaning like he is-"   
  
"Nikki!" Max whispered urgently and tried to pull his friend back, "Shush!"   
  
"Oh! That is differently an illegal hold-"   
  
" _Nikki!_ " 

* * *

David sighed and relaxed back against his seat. He heard a click and looked over to see Daniel lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag, "You smoke?"   
  
"Yeah," It wasn't something he was proud of or liked to indulge in often. For whatever reason, smoking was one of the few things that the cult allowed. You couldn't drink, couldn't have premarital sex, couldn't watch or read anything that wasn't approved by the church elders, but smoking was A-okay. So Daniel indulged in the one thing that was open to him. Even now after therapy and medication, it was difficult for him to give it up. "I know it's a filthy habit. I've been meaning to quit. Do you mind?"   
  
David leaned over and pressed a kiss to the other man's cheek, "No. Just open a window."   
  
"You really are perfect, you know?"   
  
"Says the Ace."   
  
Daniel chuckled, "What time is it?"   
  
David cast a quick glance over at the radio whose blinking red lights proudly displayed the time. "After midnight." He read. "You want to head back?"   
  
"We should. I have to get up in a couple of hours to set up for the morning." Not that it would necessarily make that much of a difference in David's performance how much he slept the night before. He'd always been a bit of an insomniac and learned to navigate his life and his career around unusual sleep schedules. He shifted, pushing himself up into a sitting position and stretching. "Think we could meet up again soon?"   
  
"Just say when, Davey." Daniel replied and took another drag from his smoke. "You're more addicting than this cigarette. Only I don't want to quit you." 

It wasn't Shakespear, far from it, but to David that was the most romantic thing he had ever heard. He smiled, "I don't want to quit you either." 

* * *

The next morning started off pretty uneventful. Daniel woke early, got dressed, and before they could get started on breakfast he headed towards the center of camp where the boys were already standing at attention and waiting for his command. They had their routine down to a solid by now; morning role-call, run a couple of quick laps, breakfast, and then they would set about whatever activities they had planned for the day. "Good morning Woodscout campers!"   
  
"Good morning troopmaster!" The Woodscouts sounded off in response.   
  
At the end of the line, one scrawny boy shifted uncomfortably. "...Hey."   
  
"Neil?" Daniel asked. "What are you doing here?"   
  
The boy in question shifted uncomfortably, clearing trying to figure out a possible answer. Daniel immediately knew he wasn't going to be getting the complete truth from him. He'd have to do a bit of prying and see if one of his boys could get the full story. "...I just wanted to hang out with my buddy Snake."   
  
"Oh." Daniel had no fucking clue how to respond to that. On the surface, it did not appear that there was anything wrong with that but knowing how Max, Neil, and Nikki got, this could mean anything. For all he knew, they were planning a massive raid on the camp later in the day. Again, it was nothing that he couldn't handle but the scouts always got so worked up after a raid that it took him hours to try and calm the boys back down. "Okay. Do David and Gwen know?"   
  
Neil's answer was simple. "No."   
  
Daniel sighed and rubbed his temples. Not even 8 am yet and he was already feeling a headache coming on. "Go home Neil."   
  
The boy just shrugged his shoulders. It was going to be a long walk back across the lake since rowing was no longer an option without Nikki or Max around to help but it should be fine. He'd just follow the road and he'd be back in time for lunch. It got him out of morning activities at least. "Okay." He replied and turned to offer his friend a slight wave before turning to leave. "Bye."   
  
"Bye." Snake replied, waving in return, with both Petrol and Jermy following suit and offering Neil a salute. 

"That was weird..." Daniel murmured to himself. Weirder than usual and that was saying a lot for this group. But nothing was on fire, no one had any broken bones, and the cops weren't pulling up to slap the cuffs on him so Daniel was going to consider that a win. Well, laps weren't going to run themselves. They were burning daylight just standing around. Daniel was just about to blow the whistle when he realized that someone was missing from his lineup. "Wait, where's Edward?" 

* * *

Across the lake, it was shaping up to be yet another regular morning for Camp Campbell. Gwen and the campers were already assembled when David bounced onto the scene, grinning from ear to ear, "Goooooooooood morning campers!" He announced. "Who's ready for another fun day of camptastic activities?!"   
  
"Um...David?" Gwen managed to mumble over her coffee and directed his attention towards the eleventh child standing amongst their ranks. The other campers had taken notice of him too, standing nestled between Max & Nikki, both boys looking as if they had been dragged through Hell and back, while Nikki looked like her normal, energetic self.   
  
"Pikeman?" David asked. "What are you doing here? This isn't your camp."   
  
Edward shifted uncomfortably, "I...I lack the mental fortitude to do anything right now. Including go home."   
  
"I...I agree. I just...can we go to bed?" Max added, his gaze directed solely at the ground, refusing to look up.   
  
"You guys don't look so good," David observed. Poor little guys...they were so incredibly pale and unable to maintain eye-contact with him! That had to have been a clear sign of an oncoming cold! "Go ahead, get some sleep." He'd call Daniel once he got all of the campers situated with their activities for the day and drive Pikeman back over to the Woodscout camp after they got some rest.   
  
"Thank you," Max mumbled softly and started to head back towards his tent. Pikeman, with no other option on where to go, opted to follow him.   
  
Oh no! Max was actually using his manners! He had to be deathly ill! But this was all coming on so fast, just the other day Max was up and his usual snarky self. There had to be some other explanation. David knelt down in front of the other member of the infamous trio so that they were at eye-level and asked, "Nikki, do you know what's bothering them?"   
  
"Dunno. They act like they haven't seen wrestling before." Nikki replied with a shrug and, on that note, she reached into her pocket and pulled a small foil square out. She ripped it open and popped it's contents into her mouth. "Mmm, grape-flavored."   
  
Gwen was just about to ask the girl where she had found some contraband when she noticed the familiar packaging of the wrapping and it felt as if all of the air had been sucked out of her lungs. David went completely white, followed immediately by a flash change to bright red almost as if he was a chameleon and all of his knowledge of the English language went straight out the window. Gwen was the first to remember how to move and darted forward, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and lifting her up off the ground, " _NIKKI ARE YOU EATING A CONDOM!?_ " 

She didn't get paid enough for this. 


End file.
